Jokester
by TheLoneFangirl
Summary: When a young Arkham Asylum escapee is left on the streets with only a limited supply of allies anything could happen, especially when the Joker has unfinished business and Task Force X has to shove their abnormally large noses in everybody's life.
1. Chapter 1

"The joke was on me"

1

Walking the dim lighted streets of the Gotham underground a young woman dressed in combat boots, skinny jeans and a plain black tee would look like the most innocent thing the Gotham Underground had seen in many years.

As she neared one specific apartment two men's voices were heard echoing through the silence of the streets.

"Where is that lil bitch? I'm going to fucking kill her – man I swear on it!" The shorter one, who appeared to be the more intelligent of the two, grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it mate, boss would have our god damn heads' Looking to the ground and mumbling under his breath a 'yea I guess so' the hidden woman moved backwards. Quickly turning around and bolting into a full out sprint she went to her safest place for the moment – Mooney's Nightclub.

"My sweet little robin, please take a seat." Sitting on the chair opposite from Mooney, the robin pulled out a paper envelope from her bra. Placing it on the table left and smirking to her mother figure the woman feel into her chair.

"Where's that Penguin of yours?" She asked while lighting her cigarette.

"Away doing as much of his job as he can." Both the women chuckled; the robin flicked some of her cigarette ash into an empty shot glass.

"Got some info for you though love," Mooney leant forward in her seat slightly while raising an eyebrow, "Had some presents standing by my apartment door this afternoon. One was yelling to his little crony about where my fine ass was."

"Fine ass huh?" Mooney chuckled, "Well I will have to get some of my best men on it. I don't want anyone hurting my little robin."

"This little robin has a place to be," She said as she checked her watch.

"I'll walk ya." As Mooney and her robin walked past the bar no one noticed the empty bottle of rum that was quickly swiped from the bar, except one with electric green hair and a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hush love. No, I'm not what you think that I'm made of"

2

 _Screams, oh god, there were many of those._

 _"Aw Bats, you're much too kind. Like seriously man move that thick neck pride out of my face."_

 _A man came up behind her, a veil of darkness covered her eyes._

 _"Welcome to Arkham, enjoy your stay Princess"_

 _The shrieks of pain, the doctors amusement._

 _"The name's the Joker, now what name do you call your self precious?"_

 _"People call me…Raven."_

 _"Raven? Why I heard someone call you Princess."_

 _"It's a power play thing."_

Raven awoke abruptly, her sweat creating a sheet over her forehead. Turning to her side she saw her clock that read 5:16 am. Turning a dark scowl towards the clock she slowly raised herself out of her bed, tripping over a black high heel that was lying directly to the side of her bed.

Stumbling to her kitchen to get herself a bowl of cereal her doorbell went off. Turning a glare to the noise she did her stumbling morning walk over towards her door. Opening her door there stood a Penguin. He did an awkward shove into her shoulder to get into her room.

"Yea, sure, go make ya self welcome." She said the sentence with a threatening look to his back. After closing the door she jumped into a chair, her legs dangling over the arm rest. "So, what is you and your waddle doing in my house?

Penguin hid a glare as she mentioned a 'waddle', "I-I'm here as of Fish's request-t, it seems the police have a total m-man hunt for you as they believe you to have some part in the Joker-rs escape."

"The Joker has escaped? Since when?"

"Just the past c-coming Thursday."

"Oh!" Raven's eyes lit up like Christmas lights, as well as the fact she gets to play the the people who are looking for her she can also play with the Joker if the need ever arises, "Okay you've informed me, get the hell out of my house." Standing up Raven took Penguin by his shoulder and shoved him out of her house.

Raven would love to say she had some part in the escape of the Joker but she, to her dismay had no part in his escape. Touching the tattoo on her neck that read 'suicidal' Raven went down to her basement.

Now, the basement my dear children is where all the fun begins. Dim lightening sets the mood of unavoidable death and the walls covered in images shows an image of an obsessive stalker, which is correct.

Raven while she didn't like to admit it looked up to two people in all of Gotham, the Joker and Harley Quinn. She doesn't know why but she always seems to fall for the bad ones but we must admit the meaning of bad is a matter of opinion.

Pictures of Harley Quinn and the Joker scattered her walls and documents upon documents sat upon a large cherry wood desk. Knives and guns hung on one wall. Falling down into her chair Raven stared at one of her many pictures of the Joker.

"Now my love," She raised her hand and traced the outline of his face, "We will find each other soon."

 _"FUCK YOU ALL!" Twitching on the floor of a padded room young Raven yelled to the white padded skies, screaming out her lungs and begging for death. The sound of a door opening caused Raven's head to twitch towards the direction of the sound._

 _One of the many psychiatrists in the asylum shoved in a man with electric green hair into the room._

 _"JOKEY!" Raven finally had a reason to not burn her throat by endless screaming. As of her position of lying down on the floor Raven rolled her body to the Jokers feet. "What you doing here love?"_

 _"Being locked up, my sweet" The doctor shoved the Joker in the room further, as of Raven lying by his feet he tripped over her and fell to his knees to crack up in psychotic laughter._

 _"Fuckin' psychos."_

"Oh, we will and you," She said as she turned to one of her photos of Harley, "You and I will be re acquainted, maybe you'll be more fun when you're not my doc."

Laughing to herself Raven picked up one of her knives that were on her desk and chucked it at the wall behind here were a spray painted green and purple target was.


	3. Chapter 3

'Standing in the rain"

3

Harley glanced down at her phone a smile danced across her lips as she slid her phone back up her sleeve.

'I'm coming to get you.'

Sitting in her basement hunched over her computer a look of surprise and enjoyment was on her features, on her screen in large bold text read the words Task Force X. Looking through the files on the folder her smirk slowly started to widen, a dangerous look was twinkling in her eye.

Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn

George Harkness – Captain Boomerang

Flyod Lawton – Deadshot

Waylon Jones – Killer Croc

Raven started to lose interest and looked specifically through Harley's file. Taking mental notes on some comments and completely scoffing at others after a fair while of snooping Raven noticed a file buried in the back of the computer it was a full of potential Task Force X members. Only three files were there and they belonged to The Joker, Black Adam and a file she knew too well, it was the file that read 'Raven Vexx'

Laughter bounced off of the basement walls after printing all the files she discovered and deemed important Raven shrugged on a leather jacket and pulled up a screen on her computer. On the screen were a bunch of text messages from the Joker and Harley. Her computer made a ding as a final text came up. 'NOW'

"SHIT!" Running up her stairs with the files and after shoving on her best pair of combat boots Raven grabbed a set of car keys which had a key ring that had the letter J and R attached to it. Running around a street corner an old Volkswagen sat in all of its old time glory, the light yellow paint was peeling but no one truly cares.

Starting up her car Raven turned on the computer that she kept on the passenger seat and started driving, following the co-ordinates. Parking her car near a random building Raven jumped out of her car and looked up at the sky. Hanging from a rope that was suspended in air by a helicopter was Harley Quinn. Raven's eyes lit up in excitement however as she turned her head slightly she saw in the distance the remaining members of Task Force X as well as Amanda Waller, her eyes squinted in loathing her look turning sour.

She noticed none other than Deadshot aiming his gun at none other than Harley, "MAN, FUCK NO!" Raven's voice wasn't heard over the gun shot, Raven winced and closed her eyes quickly, slowly she re-opened them and a smile brightened up her face as she saw Harley still on the rope. Deadshot doesn't miss, she thought, he wants her alive…which is very beneficial for _me_.

Her moments of relief was quick lives as a rocket was aimed at the aircraft, she un-like the others saw Harley fall and the look on the Jokers face which was one of complete pain and loss. She saw Harley do a tumble and quickly sprinted to her, she caught up to her as she threw away her 'Puddin' choker.

The choker landed by Raven's feet, she bent down to pick it up and put her hand out towards Harley. Harley's brain was reeling trying to remember from where she had seen that face before in the past.

"Now, now love, don't want to be so quick now do ya? You of all people know to not under-estimate good ol Jokey." Harley's eyes expanded to the size of golf balls, even is she is batshit insane she could still remember bits and pieces from her time as a doctor in Arkham. Raven was the only patient she couldn't forget, besides the Joker of course.

"Raven?" She said her name softly.

"Aye doc, how's it goin'?" Raven quickly raised her hand to silence Harley, "Ya know, don't answer that," Raven pocketed the necklace, "Let's go back to the other's before I lose any more of my patience."

 _In what appears to be an investigation room Raven with her handcuffs on was lying back down on a table. Turning her head towards the sound of a door opening Raven raised an eyebrow to see a young blonde woman to enter the room._

 _Behind the woman stood a guard, "Doctor Quinzel we must warn you, this patient is a lit-" Doctor Quinzel raised her hand to silence the guard._

 _"I will be fine thank you, please lose the door on your way out." As the guard shut the door Raven sat up on the table._

 _'Doctor Quinzel eh? Nice name doc…sooo how much are they paying you?"_

 _"Money has nothing to do with this Raven I'm here as your doctor." Raven's laugh echoed off the walls._

 _"Ah, there it is, that's what they_ all _say."_


End file.
